Talk:Expert Hunter Outfit
this outfit does NOT work on the hunter challenges. you do have double meat/etc in your inventory but it does NOT count double towards the challenge. I wish I had known this before I went to the trouble of completing the outfit. grr. this should be noted in the article imo. 15:00, May 11, 2012 (UTC) So, say, hypothetically, I want to or have esoterically managed to be able to wish to KILL COUGER W/DYNAMITE...the only unfinished part I need for this outfight... And I am not ''technically ''even in West Elizabeth yet in this particular play-through (NO COMMENT HERE: EXPLORING THE RAILROAD AREA NORTH OF MACFARLANE'S RANCH NEAR THE WATERFALL IS NOT RELEVANT! HUMMING-BIRD SAGE DOES NOT MAGICALLY APPEAR IF YOU HUG THE LAKE AND YOU CANNOT EXPLORE W. ELIZABETH MERELY BY CAMPING UNDER ANY...TALL TREE...NEARBY, EMPHATICALLY! NOTHING INTERESTING, MOVE ON FOLKS)... Hypothetically. Any thoughts, folks, por favor, gracias? First thing coming to mind was Twin Rocks, immediately after extirpating the gangsters, and the wide variety of creatures OFTEN including cougars, lurking off to the north or leftward north area in the craggy region...yet...my muscles cannot throw the stick far enough to reach them, killing every other creature but the cougar, ironically... Then the Fort Mercer/Rio Bravo cougars, but the positioning is highly difficult... No doubt, my broken legs have given me spare time admittedly, my loser leisure time has allowed me the priceless knowledge ONLY the cougar and bear/grizzly are incontestably, the most brutal animalia one faces in the game... All other animals are not even comparable, nothing at all remotely... Wolves are nothing (they bare their teeth impotently waiting for you to kill them, tragicomically!), boars (catatonic things only a person inebriated would suffer from), etc. - ONLY the cougar and bear present genuine test or challenge... (Unrelated: Walton gangsters are sissies I have overkilled so maniacally, the saloon prostitute forced me to bribe her - my first one! - so that shows all there is to their combat effectiveness; Bollard-Williamson boys likewise, only maybe one or two of the leaders above the Walton buffoons - I have learned, Banditos SOMETIMES test one's skill, show a little mettle, a little vigor, spirit - I was for the first time killed by a bandito, I confess - independent criminals the same, variable, some worth fighting - even the American military are inferior compared to those "braves" under Dutch - ALL fearsome foemen, yikes! In real life, can you imagine a human being still resistant after 3 or 4 direct sniper rifle hits...? I wonder why they decided to make them so powerful...) So if one is not wanting to wait for the Dutch section, and wanting to do the couger sub-challenge for this outfight (NO I DO NOT HAVE TONICS YET, HOW DARE YOU - CAMPING UNDER TALL TREES NEAR WATERFULLS YIELDS NO ILLICIT GAINS!) "legitimately", any of you R.D.R. pros have thoughts for this noob-lamer...? Thx in adv Provoking the cougar just isn't feasible, too fast, distance is needed... Utilizing some out-of-the-way surface or outcropping they cannot reach while still being exposed within the throwing distance of the dynamite - do I just keep trying with Twin Rocks? I'll heal up soon, walk again very soon, and you fellows won't see this I.P. again, promise, but, really, I found out unlike GTA - a vector, vehicle of Nihilistic degeneracy, plain and simple, ban the game, no moral sub-soil like Red Dead whatsoever! - some people inside RockStar have minds and souls... I'm not intentionally "spamming" (except for the Canadian joke I hoped people would understand as not serious trolling, but just being playful)... Caffeine masks the pain, honestly. Caffeine and non-opium-derived stuff like Methocarbamol make a nice, morally clean mix. No one knows about Methocarbamol commonly because it actually works, reduces all sorts of pain and there is no lucrative abusive potential - common peasants won't feel "euphoriant-elation" - on the other hand, Adderall, a documented NEURO-TOXIN IRREVERSIBLY NECROTIZING BRAIN-CELLS OF VALUE and Vicodin, our modern-day legalized morphine-heroin-opium prescribed so aggressively, beyond effability - my gosh, how holy are those elixirs! I realize I am rambling, not schizophrenic, apologies... I can't be alone in taking "Jet-Alert" (therapeutically) and playing the game thus wise...am I...? No euphoria, it's just like enhanced experiential "reward"... Heck, our Military still STILL has every single soldier of rank, have a med-kit with DIAZEPAM and DEXTROAMPHETAMINE - STILL! I can't be that bad for having a broken limb, taking Jet Alert, and making a fool of myself in my lack of ability to move (literally)...am I evil? I cannot literally move, video game immersion is contextually not incomprehensible, "IMHO"... I refuse to take opiates out of moral sensibility and my beliefs about the regressive effects of synthetic unnatural necrotizing compounds of demo-plutocracy - and I need catharsis! I need to blow up skulls of gangsters, gosh darn it... WHAT A FREAKING REBEL, I have been put through Tartarean agony. All the "big pharma" bribery-domesticated doctors want to kill me - FOR NOT WANTING TO LET HEROIN IN MY BODY, THE ABSURDITY!... Vicodin all the other ones all at root just dirty morphine and heroin, no disgusing the fact... Screw that! So the caffeinated comments might be one or two days more, LOL, not forever... If any one has evidence caffeine is addictive or neuro-toxic, please cite - I am almost certain, that is not the case with 200-500 mg per day... Did I mention I'm in pain, but taking modern socially-ratified heroin is worse and the meta-ethical, deontological (HA, WHERE DAT DICTIONARY? YEAH?) price worse; so killing evil gangsters on a video-game helps a tiny bit, it is all a species of "Just War" tyrannicide of Thomistic-Ciceronian kind, really, meritorious even in a video game... SOME PEOPLE REALLY OVER-THINK I SWEAR! As Marston said, "IF IT HELPS, I HATE MYSELF TOO AND KNOW I AM A DEGENERATE", ha... I shall admit I learned in Thieves' Landing the secrets of effective robbery once upon a time - I was goofing because I did not realize the game indeed was not morally sick, but the opposite... I still feel bad... CAFFEINE-POTENTIATED GANGSTER SLAYING IN VIDEO GAME LANDIS BETTER THAN TURNING INTO THE PUNISHER IN REAL LIFE, AM I RIGHT? Do any of you know what a displaced, open, comminuted bone fracture is, perchance? In BOTH legs too... Honestly, the MORAL element is what attracted me here - the same thing with the METRO games - Call of Duty with its fan-base of pedophilia, necrophilia psychopaths who create emblems showcasing child-rape etc. and co-conspiratorial company idiots not taking action against authentic evil, whether with the incest-pedophilia-ETC. stuff or the Mafia-vended "CODING" goods the teenyboppers love - NO graphics, gee-whiz features, game-play, ANYTHING can make such a game worth anything, I know of what I speak, as a metaphysician once myself a COD fanatic - one's freely-willed ethical decisions count in R.D.R., human character, consequences of choice, internal justice and so on - these themes rare in video games - that's what is human and humanly appealing in the end in RDR and any aesthetic work... Prob. my last post, now I'm half-embarrassed...